


重返榮耀之願番外：夜晚過後，黎明將跟著到來

by JinnySeesaw



Series: 重返榮耀之願 [2]
Category: Neopets
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnySeesaw/pseuds/JinnySeesaw
Summary: 無論是一直無法取得勝利的阿塔都盃，還是他們之間的祕密情事，被壓制的抑鬱埋藏在黑暗之中，就像無垠的夜晚一樣漫長而絕望。究竟要到何時，黎明才會到來呢？
Relationships: Tandrak Shaye/Layton Vickles
Series: 重返榮耀之願 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628038





	重返榮耀之願番外：夜晚過後，黎明將跟著到來

幽暗的房間裡頭，沒有月光也沒有星光，僅有微弱的燭光作為黑暗中的一絲光亮。空氣吸收了夏日梅雨的濕熱，混合著汗水淋漓而黏膩在肌膚上，讓人沈悶到喘不過氣。逐漸升高的溫度，細碎的低沈呻吟也隨之逐漸高亢，即使是涼爽的晚風也無法將心中的火熱降溫。

「雷頓，放輕鬆點，不要那麼……激烈。」

幽暗的房間裡頭，沒有月光也沒有星光，只有交纏著的兩人。

「閉嘴，譚哲克……」不待赦葉說完，維克斯直接吻上去堵住他的嘴，舌頭和身體彼此纏繞著，帶著喘息和嘶啞的媚聲，光滑的紫色蛇皮微透著誘人的紅暈。

已經持續一段時間了，在輸了悠遊球比賽的當晚，雷頓維克斯和譚哲克赦葉，他們兩人就會做愛。彷彿是想忘記失敗的滋味，維克斯在床上的表現總是十分熱烈而激情，每次都在赦葉身上留下爪痕和勒痕。

無論是一直無法取得勝利的阿塔都盃，還是他們之間的祕密情事，被壓制的抑鬱埋藏在黑暗之中，就像無垠的夜晚一樣漫長而絕望。

究竟要到何時，黎明才會到來呢？

**《重返榮耀之願番外：夜晚過後，黎明將跟著到來》**

阿塔都盃即將邁向第五個年頭，回溯前一屆的處境，達瑞岡空中堡壘隊的排名還是一樣沒有前進，也沒有後退，但這對球隊的發展來說，是個不能忽視的警訊。在第四屆阿塔都盃的雙循環賽末，從原本氣勢如虹的開賽，變成和第一組別擦身而過，最後甚至輸給了神秘島和馬拉科，又回到了第七名。這樣淒涼的情景不僅又讓球迷再度失望，對達瑞岡空中堡壘隊的成員來說也飽受壓力和批評。當然，麻煩絕對不僅止於這樣……

「維克斯，你還記得你當初在賽前跟我做的約定嗎？」球隊經理瞇著眼、雙手交握，緊盯著辦公桌上成堆的資料和報表，完全沒抬頭看同在球隊辦公室的雷頓維克斯一眼。

「你曾經答應過我：『要是這次還是無法取得優勝的話，那你們就得聽從上面的指示』，現在結果已經很明顯了，你也該實踐你的承諾了。」

維克斯也同樣冷靜地望著球隊經理，黃澄的蛇眼之中讀不出任何訊息。

「這一次，可不容許你們有任何異議——」

維克斯冷笑一聲，打斷球隊經理的對話，「約定還是協議……我們有定過那種東西嗎？」

經理聽了臉色大變，他猛拍桌子站了起來，對著維克斯怒吼：「維克斯！難道你想反悔？」

「沒有任何證據能夠證明我跟你有過約定，更別說是白紙黑字的契約了。」維克斯聳聳肩兩手一攤，「如果沒有契約，那就沒有任何效力。」

「你別想裝傻！那個什麼來著……譚哲克赦葉可以當證人！」

「譚哲克？哈！他『既沒看到，也沒聽到』不是嗎？」維克斯冷笑道。

「你——好，雷頓維克斯，你給我走著瞧！我會讓你後悔惹惱了我！」聽到這番話，球隊經理已氣到滿臉通紅直發抖，桌上的報告在他手中已被揉捏成一團皺紙。

「請便，但也請你搞清楚，球隊並不是你一個人的，更換隊員這件事也不會只讓你決定。」維克斯一轉先前的挑釁態度，銳利的蛇眼及嚴肅的神情再度義正辭嚴地重新聲明他的主張——他是不會退讓的。

「你會後悔的，雷頓維克斯！」

烙完狠話，球隊經理舉手就將桌面的報告掃落在地，便氣沖沖的甩門離去。

結束一場可笑的爭吵，維克斯回頭想收拾那被弄得雜亂不堪的桌面，卻意外發現譚哲克赦葉正從窗外爬進來。

「維克斯，我都不知道你會來這一招。」赦葉笑著調侃道。

「你難道不能改掉偷窺的嗜好嗎？」輕嘆口氣，維克斯無奈地回應。

「這哪算是偷窺呀？只是『恰巧路過』，『既沒看到也沒聽到』呀。」赦葉一臉無辜的聳聳肩。

赦葉本以為他的隊長又會因為他的輕浮發言而皺眉，但他卻發現維克斯只是靜靜的看著他。

「譚哲克。」維克斯停頓一下，「不管之後會發生什麼事，我們絕對不能放棄。」

如黃金般的澄色蛇眼直視著他，赦葉從沒有看過維克斯用如此認真和嚴肅的神情說話，下意識地，他突然覺得這次的事件在往後還會引起一些風波。

「你放心吧，現在大家的鬥志可是比之前更加高昂呢！我們是不會因為敗仗而停留在原地的。不管是凱普、托莫，還是瑞沙，他們可都是很強悍的！」

他相信隊友，更相信隊長，能夠引領達瑞岡空中堡壘隊重新找回失落的榮耀。所以，不管別人如何阻撓，他絕對會力挺隊長到底。

只不過，潛意識中卻籠罩著一片烏雲，球隊經理在離去前的猙獰表情，讓赦葉不禁隱隱覺得有些不安……

  
＊ ＊ ＊

  
赦葉和維克斯在肉體上的關係是從一場賽後酒局開始，那時候是達瑞岡對上狂妄島的練習賽，彼此都十分拼命，但最後達瑞岡還是輸了狂妄島一分，於是那場酒局的氣氛形成了狂歡會與喝悶酒的兩方對比。後來狂妄島隊的隊長索雷很努力地帶動氣氛，托莫弗恩和瑞沙考利非也在幾把酒下肚之後忘了比賽結果，開始和大家有說有笑地嬉鬧起來，甚至跟狂妄島隊的尼翠卡賽爾、厄林郝克森克斯，及扎勒沙豪斯玩起划拳遊戲，凱普波尼菲則在一旁幫大家拍照留念。

但譚哲克赦葉卻留意到隊長雷頓維克斯仍不發一言的靜靜喝酒，一杯接著一杯。赦葉眼見維克斯越喝越兇，正當維克斯倒酒準備再喝時，他按住了維克斯的酒杯制止他。

「隊長，這酒真有這麼好喝到『愛不釋手』嗎？讓我也來嚐嚐吧！」赦葉說完，便舉起維克斯的酒杯一乾而盡。

維克斯沒表示任何意見，只是冷冷盯著赦葉和玩到旁若無人的索雷他們。赦葉不以為意，又再喝了一杯。  
  
狂妄島隊長索雷注意到維克斯那桌無法融入狂歡派對的情況，笑嘻嘻地湊了過來。「醃黃瓜，別像那個波利老頭一樣，老是在角落喝悶酒，酒的味道可是會變苦的！」同時卻也不忘記挖苦自己的對手和隊友。  
  
「你說誰是醃黃瓜 / 波利老頭？」維克斯和狂妄島第一線守門員格文荷爾異口同聲抗議道。  
  
「不服氣的話，就來這邊和我拼酒呀！一對二，來吧！」索雷搖晃著洋蔥果酒的酒瓶大笑道。  
  
  
  
酒宴盡歡，達瑞岡隊和狂妄島隊兩夥人馬在狂歡過後醉的醉、睡的睡，一片杯盤狼藉。  
  
「嘖……當初還誇下海口說要『一對二』，結果勒？躺在桌上睡得挺香甜嘛……」格文荷爾看著已呼呼大睡的索雷，沒好氣的說。  
  
至於另一邊，維克斯吃力的以手肘抵在桌面上，撐住隨時會貼上桌子的頭，幾乎是搖搖欲墜快倒地的狀態。  
  
赦葉見狀，輕拍維克斯的肩頭問道：「隊長，你還好吧？」  
  
「不用問了，看也知道他們已經醉倒了，還是趕快送回去吧！」格文荷爾一手叉腰，另一手向前甩了甩示意。  
  
「真是的，這群愛惹麻煩的酒鬼。下次我可要收打包運輸費了！」格文荷爾再度環視四周醉倒一地的同伴，無奈地搖了搖頭。  
  
「赦葉，格文荷爾先生說得也對，還是先送隊長回去休息吧。托莫和瑞沙我會負責照料的。」凱普同意格文的看法。  
  
赦葉點點頭，「那我就先送隊長回去了。」然後攙扶起幾乎不省人事的維克斯，以背負的方式讓他全身的重量倚靠在背上，接著離開酒館，展開蝙蝠雙翼，拍翅飛往達瑞岡的夜空之中。  
  
「明天是休息日，所以不用練球可以好好在家睡個大覺！隊長的家是在……呃……」赦葉愣了一下，這時候他才發現自己根本不曉得維克斯住哪。  
  
但是送回那遙遠在阿塔都的球員宿舍，光想就累了，所以這個選擇直接在赦葉的腦中否決。那麼，剩下的其他去處……  
  
最後，赦葉決定帶隊長回自己的住處休息。  
  
  
  
回到家中，赦葉先將維克斯安置在自己的床舖上休息。雖然想來對身為上位的隊長有些不好意思，但放眼環顧四周，雜亂到幾乎寸步難行，床舖反倒成為唯一乾淨的空間。  
  
「呼……累死人了，渾身都是汗味和酒臭味，先去洗個澡吧。」  
  
大約二十分鐘過後，當赦葉洗完澡從淋浴間出來，發現維克斯坐在床邊，手托著額頭。  
  
「維克斯，你醒了嗎？」  
  
「唔……譚哲克，這裡是哪裡？」  
  
「我家。因為不知道維克斯你住哪兒，所以只好先帶你回我家了。要喝杯水嗎？」  
  
維克斯點了點頭，沒有說話，從緊皺的眉頭看來似是仍受到酒精的荼毒。赦葉轉身倒了杯水。  
  
「喏，水……」

赦葉將水杯遞給維克斯，就在接過杯子的那瞬間，維克斯猛然地抓住赦葉的手，用力將他摔到床鋪上，水杯也摔落在地灑滿一地的水。

被狠狠摔到床上的赦葉，後腦杓撞到了床頭櫃，痛得他眼冒金星。維克斯緊抓住他的雙手，橫跨在他身上，讓他無法動彈。

「維克斯！你——」赦葉正想出聲抗議，卻被接下來發生的事所震懾住：

突如其來的溫熱伴隨著強烈的酒氣竄入唇吻間的空隙，在他口中攪和，糾纏著舌尖，令赦葉腦子一片空白。

看似狂放實則細膩的蛇舌舔舐過口腔內每一處，彼此吻得難分難解，直至幾近缺氧的地步，兩人的唇辦才暫時分離。光滑的腹鱗突起蛇類特有的帶勾刺的雙陰莖，兩種觸感磨蹭刺激著赦葉的下腹，從身體深處竄升出的異樣快感，令赦葉的理智瞬間棄械投降。

真是糟糕了……赦葉心想。

他改採攻勢，翻過身將維克斯壓在身下，再度吻了上去，比前一個吻顯得更加急切、猛烈。

野獸般撕咬、啃食，在對方身上屢屢留下屬於自己的鮮紅印記，粗暴的愛撫更加強了激情。在進入的那一瞬間，高昂的興奮感差點就讓赦葉衝頂，不過他還是忍了下來。

維克斯似是忍痛地悶哼，緊抓的手爪在赦葉被上刮下深深的爪痕。隨著抽插次數的增加，赦葉也感覺到纏在他腰腹與大腿上的蛇尾愈發緊縮，身體也不住地顫抖著。

「雷、雷頓……」在唇吻之間，他呼喚了他的名字，這是過去的他所不敢過於造次的舉動，如今兩人的隔閡在今夜已被打破，一起迎向高潮。

當赦葉從睡夢中轉醒，睜眼見到的是維克斯穿回昨晚的衣服，在鏡子前整裝儀容，沐浴的清香隱隱沁入赦葉靈敏的鼻子中，他猜想隊長應該已醒來好一陣子，且梳洗完畢了。

他換個姿勢斜躺著，手托著臉，直盯著維克斯，關注他的一舉一動。

在被盯著好一陣子後，維克斯停下動作，依舊背對著赦葉說：「有什麼好看的？」

「呵呵，就是想看呀。」赦葉輕佻的回答，又讓維克斯皺了眉頭。

「雖說如此……」赦葉話鋒一轉，表情認真地向維克斯提出他心中最大的疑問：「為什麼這麼做？又為什麼選擇我？」

從鏡子的反射中可以看到維克斯持續緊皺眉頭，兩人之間沈默了好一會兒，維克斯才冷靜回道：

「沒什麼，就只是想做而已。」之後維克斯就再也沒對這個問題進行回答了。

唉呀，被當成發洩道具了嗎？

算了，反正看起來也沒什麼損失，就暫時先這樣吧。赦葉苦笑思忖著。

後來兩人在肉體上的關係仍持續著，只要是比賽輸了的夜晚，就是深夜私密幽會的訊號，彼此心照不宣。

但對赦葉來說，這段關係仍然是充滿不定和疑惑，他常回想起那時他問的蠢問題和隊長的回答。

當時為何要那麼問？到底是想從隊長那裡得到什麼樣的答案？好幾個問題隨著心中的苦澀一個一個浮出，但赦葉也只能用玩世不恭、不在乎的態度，將那些問題壓回內心深處。

  
＊ ＊ ＊

  
猶如暴風雨前的寧靜，詭譎的靜默瀰漫在達瑞岡空中堡壘隊的練習場上。所有人都被弄糊塗了，完全搞不懂球隊經理的這份球員名單到底是怎麼回事。

「是這樣的，因為上層長官為了避免球員因受傷或意外影響比賽，決定加強板凳的深度，準備引進一些替補球員，所以我先帶他們過來熟悉一下環境，也讓他們認識一下各位。」

球隊經理臉上堆砌著笑容，他帶了幾位有著精壯肉體，一看就知道是有經過訓練的體育選手，或是有經過軍事體能訓練的軍人。相對的，對面的維克斯隊長臉色陰沈得相當可怕，狠瞪著經理，眼神迸出想將對方大卸八塊的兇惡目光。

「我完全沒聽說這件事。為什麼沒有經過人事會議決策？」嘶啞的蛇聲表達出無比的怒意。

「哎呀，沒辦法，上層指派得很急促，因此來不及開會和通知各位，只好先把人帶過來了。」球隊經理笑著回答，有如戴上了精緻的笑臉面具。

「我擁有是否任用人員的最終決定權，但是你的行為很顯然的不合程序－－連履歷都沒看到，更別說是合約，我不會用來路不明的人擔任達瑞岡空中堡壘隊的成員。」

「所以今天我也只是帶他們來認識環境，履歷也會在這個禮拜內補上。」

「你有見過哪個企業沒面試過就趕鴨子上班嗎？這傳出去只會讓人笑話！」維克斯不動聲色地反譏道。

「維克斯！」經理稍稍變了臉色，但很快的他又恢復了笑臉，「關於球員用人問題，如果你有什麼疑問的話，等一下我們再好好談談。今天請先『務必』讓他們觀摩我們的練習，這樣我跟上級也比較好交代。」

球隊經理那充滿自信卻又不懷好意的笑容讓維克斯恨得牙癢癢，雖然不服，但繼續在那個場合爭執下去也不會有結果，所以維克斯決定還是先照那傢伙的話去做。

「等一下你最好能夠『誠實說明』你的『上級』的意圖。」

嘶啞的威嚇終了，維克斯轉頭面向隊友們交代事項：「你們先練習吧。凱普，帶他們去走一圈。」爾後用手指了指那群經理帶來的人，對身為左後衛的凱普波尼菲示意。

「隊長……」眾人對這意外事件顯得有些擔心，想出聲進一步詢問，但卻被維克斯隊長制止了。

「去吧。」

下達終止談話的最終命令後，維克斯和經理前往會議室，留下錯愕又無奈的眾人。

等到隊長走遠後，凱普去執行隊長交辦的任務，帶那些「新人」去熟悉環境。留在練習場原地的僅剩托莫弗恩、瑞沙考利非，和譚哲克赦葉。

「可惡！被看扁了嗎？」瑞沙憤恨地用力摔下守門員的手套。

「我看不只是被看扁了，還被吃定了。」托莫咬牙切齒地說，手中的尖爪護具還刮花了水泥地，可見生氣的程度。

然而和他的隊友不同，譚哲克赦葉的腦中反而浮起了不祥的預感，因此他又趁著練習的空檔，溜出來找維克斯。他再一次走近會議室的窗口，躲進樑柱後的陰暗角落處偷聽隊長和經理的談話。

隱隱約約，他聽見了雙方的爭執不斷：

「所以，你是打算用這東西來威脅我？」

「說什麼威脅，別說得這麼難聽，這只是個提醒罷了。希望你能想清楚該怎麼做比較好。」

「你要把那東西拿去做什麼，隨便你。我只會做我應該做的事。」

「維克斯！難道你不怕我把這東西拿去——」

「我說過了，你想引進新球員就得依照程序來辦，並且通過我這關。就算是位高權重的上層長官願意放行，達瑞岡君主也不會容許你們這樣胡搞亂來的！」

「你就不怕這壞了你和譚哲克赦葉的職業生涯？」

聽到自己的名字出現在對話中，讓赦葉心頭一驚，而彼端的維克斯似乎也沈默了。

過了一會兒，低啞的蛇聲徹底宣告他堅若磐石的決心：「無所謂，個人造業個人擔，如果那是最終結果，那我會負起全責承擔。但是，如果你真的認為可以找到人頂替我和譚哲克的位置，並且讓達瑞岡得到勝利的獎盃，那你儘管試試看。」

現在反而換球隊經理這頭沈默了。

「明天把你的候選球員履歷全部拿來給我過目。我要說的話已經說完了，你可以走了。」維克斯下達逐客令。

「哼哼……哼哼哼……維克斯，我會讓你付出把我當成病貓的代價！走著瞧！」

聽到對話結束後，赦葉悄悄地離開現場，以免被發現他這個第三者「又」偷聽了他們充滿火藥味的對話，同時腦袋也在思忖琢磨著剛剛對話的內容：

到底球隊經理是做了什麼事情，得以威脅維克斯隊長？隊長他……態度那麼強硬，雖然很迷人，但是不會有事吧？

然而，說巧不巧，好死不死就在赦葉正要回球場的半途中，迎面遇上了一臉糾結臭臉的球隊經理，讓赦葉在心底直呼不妙。

當球隊經理看到譚哲克赦葉時，臉上的表情倏地轉變為猙獰的笑容：「哼哼，你是譚哲克赦葉吧？」

「你想幹什麼？」赦葉沈下眉頭，保持了一定的安全距離，警戒地問道。

「沒什麼，只是有個好東西要交給你。」經理不懷好意的笑說道。

他從手提公事包中拿出一袋牛皮紙袋，交給赦葉，眼神示意將紙袋打開。

這就像潘朵拉的盒子般，有著致命的吸引力。赦葉知道這明明不是什麼「好東西」，但好奇心害人不淺，而且他想知道經理手中究竟是握了什麼王牌來威脅維克斯，所以他還是伸手入了紙袋，從中拿出幾張光滑的紙片。

然而，紙上的圖像，卻讓赦葉吃驚地瞪大了眼——那些紙，更具體來說是照片，場所從酒館、休息室，甚至到赦葉的住家附近都有，相片上的主角就是維克斯和赦葉。他壓根兒沒想到自己與隊長的私密約會，竟被人偷拍了下來。

「我相信你和雷頓維克斯知道該怎麼處理好這件事，維克斯的脾氣很硬，就麻煩你多勸勸他要懂得變通了。期待你們的好消息。」經理邪笑著，拍了拍赦葉僵住的肩膀。

「對了，這幾張就留給你們做紀念，免得有人不認帳。反正有檔案的話，要洗多少張也沒問題。」

球隊經理像是出了一口悶氣似的放聲大笑，得意洋洋的揚長而去。

這時，譚哲克赦葉才發現壓抑在自己心底的憤怒就如烈火般猛烈燃燒著，手中的照片也在顫抖緊握的拳頭之中化為一團皺紙。

  
＊ ＊ ＊

  
氣憤難耐的譚哲克赦葉終究沒有回去練習場，他來到了球員休息室，想要一個人靜一靜，思考該如何度過眼前的難關。他的腦中浮現了數個方法和對策，但在實行上都有其困難，可行性不高。

他很氣自己，在這緊要關頭竟然無法幫助維克斯，連一點辦法都沒有，甚至是後知後覺，眼睜睜看著維克斯受到對方言語羞辱。

他這樣還算是男人嗎？根本沒資格當維克斯的左右手。

但是，到底要怎麼做，才能幫助維克斯和自己擺脫那卑鄙小人的陷害呢？

就在赦葉看著桌面上的照片苦思煩惱之際，他全然忽略了一件事──休息室的門並沒有鎖，門突然被打開，凱普波尼菲充滿元氣的招呼隨即出現：「赦葉！原來你在這裡！隊長要你過去找他──咦？」

糟了！赦葉再度痛恨自己的粗心大意。

凱普的突然闖入，給赦葉來了個措手不及，他根本來不及收拾桌上的照片，所有的祕密直接曝光在凱普面前。赦葉緊張地翻遍腦袋搜尋可以在此時用上來解釋的藉口，但凱普幾近喃喃自語的話卻讓赦葉震驚。

「這些……這些照片怎麼會在這裡？」凱普的臉色瞬間刷得慘白。

赦葉雖然個性粗枝大葉，但還沒笨到不懂凱普這句話所代表的可能性。他沈下臉，對凱普厲聲問道：「凱普……妳是不是知道什麼內幕？又或者是……」話鋒一轉，「難道是妳出賣了隊長？」

「不、不是那樣的！等等，請聽我說──」

譚哲克赦葉迅速伸手抓住眼前的巴茲，捏在肩膀上的手勁大到令凱普波尼菲痛到冒出冷汗。赦葉很想痛打對方一頓，但現在最重要的還是得問出真相。他努力壓下正直線上升的怒氣，瞇起了眼、沉下聲威嚇道：「凱普波尼菲，妳最好給我解釋清楚，不然我是不會輕易饒過妳的！」

「好、我說，那些是我拍的照片沒錯，我拍那些純粹僅是因為興趣，以及好奇你和隊長之間的進展而已。但是幾個禮拜前，我的相機被偷了，連同存放照片的記憶卡也一併被偷走了。」

「只是好奇我們的進展？興趣？那又為什麼要拍照下來？」

「這個……」

赦葉加重了手爪的力道，迫使凱普趕緊接續說：「對不起！因為我有接副業賺外快，是擔任尼奧小報的記者，因為報導需要所以才會拍下你們的照片！」

「啥？記者？妳在說什麼鬼話呀，凱普？」譚哲克赦葉有聽過尼奧小報這個地方報誌，專門報導一些未經證實的八卦消息，誰跟誰秘密幽會之類的爆料內容，他自己是覺得挺無聊的。

怎麼樣也想不到他和維克斯即將可能變成八卦小報的頭條，更想不到拍下照片的會是隊友。

「這件事，我會負起全部的責任。」

「妳要怎麼負責？」

「我會把照片和檔案奪回來銷毀，而且會讓小偷再也不敢拿你和隊長的事當把柄。」

赦葉有點驚訝：「妳真的做得到嗎？」

凱普拍著巴茲特有的翅膀，聳聳肩說：「再怎麼說這件事會鬧成這樣，是我的疏忽。交給我處理吧，我絕不會讓那傢伙造成隊長的麻煩。」

  
＊ ＊ ＊

  
凱普波尼菲有些焦慮地來到海盜酒館，會來到這裡的原因只有一個：她需要情報，也只有酒館具備最豐富的情報來源。

「真難得，居然不是醃黃瓜，而是其他達瑞岡來到這裡。」

這時，凱普在人聲鼎沸的酒館聽到了高亢而有朝氣、也是相當熟悉的招呼。她訝異地轉過身，就見到酒桌那站著體型差異極大──矮小的狂妄龍和壯碩的波利，果然是狂妄島隊的索雷，在他身旁的是守門員格文荷爾。

「索雷先生，格文荷爾先生，你們好。」

「是什麼風把妳吹來了？你們的隊長最近還好吧？」

索雷壓低聲音，追問道：

「是不是有惹上了一些麻煩？」

凱普感到詫異，但是索雷算是尼奧世界及阿塔都盃選手眼中德高望重的人物，就算是經常被挖苦的維克斯隊長，提到索雷也是欣賞和敬重的態度，所以凱普相信索雷的詢問是出於好意，於是小心翼翼地回問：「索雷先生，你們是聽到什麼樣的消息？」

「果然是有發生麻煩事。前天晚上，我們看到你們的球隊經理出現在這裡。」

格文荷爾遞給索雷一杯新裝滿的啤酒，索雷一口氣喝完後繼續說：「他和一個蒙面人碰面，外觀衣著看起來也是達瑞岡住民，只是兩個達瑞岡半夜跑到大老遠的狂妄島海盜酒館聊天本就是一件奇怪的事，再加上醃黃瓜之前也有和我抱怨過他的作為，所以我跟格文荷爾基於好奇偷聽了他們的談話。」

「結果不得了啦！那個蒙面人其實是凱廝公爵旗下的餘黨，和你們經理密謀要在球隊裡安插他們的人——實際上是反叛軍。還拿出了一大袋的達龍幣，我瞄了一眼，裡頭都是白花花的百萬達龍幣，出手真的闊。」

「你們經理簽了一紙契約後就很高興地收下了那袋達龍幣，還拍胸脯保證說就算不擇手段，也會讓事情成功。」

「我聽到的跟知道的大概就是這樣，如果能幫上忙就好了。」索雷拍了下凱普的肩，又說：「之後有什麼好消息的話，記得告訴我們，安排一場友誼賽，讓大夥一起開慶功宴吧。」

安靜沒多說話的格文荷爾，最後同樣也叫了杯啤酒給凱普波尼菲，凱普連忙謝過他們倆，喝完酒後便離開海盜酒館。

現在有了情報，就獨缺證物，以及被偷走作為威脅的相機和相片檔案。凱普波尼菲不斷翻著她手中的名冊，反覆思忖下一步的動作，最後終於決定拿起通訊器播號。

「嘟……嘟……」等待兩個嘟聲後，訊號接通，凱普波尼菲深吸一口氣，簡潔說出請求：「我是凱普波尼菲，有個任務要委託你們小偷協會，詳情和報酬當面談……」

  
＊ ＊ ＊

  
後來達瑞岡空中堡壘發布了一則公文公告：球隊經理被不知名人士暗中檢舉貪污，挪用球隊公款，由達瑞岡君主直接革除了他的職位。至此之後，球隊經理再也沒出現在達瑞岡隊的辦公室。

尼奧小報獨家刊登了這起貪污事件做為頭條，內容詳盡且批判口吻既幽默又辛辣，當期銷量打敗其他家媒體報導，衝上排行榜成為史上最高。

這都多虧了索雷他們和小偷協會的幫助，拿回了相機、和譚哲克約在會議室的凱普波尼菲心想。她把記憶卡交給譚哲克赦葉任其處置，後者直接一把將記憶卡折成兩半，至此不再有任何威脅。

完成任務的凱普，準備要離開的時候，在門外見到雷頓維克斯，她鄭重地向隊長行禮後離去。維克斯隨後進了會議室。

「偷聽可不是什麼好習慣喔，隊長。」赦葉開玩笑道。

「我只是路過，要來拿忘在這裡的訓練課表。」維克斯平靜地回答，一如赦葉所預料的。

在維克斯整理桌面文件的時間裡，兩人陷入好一陣詭譎的沉默。

平時已經習慣耍賴吵鬧的赦葉，終究還是忍不住先開口找話題：「所以雷頓你……知道了嗎？」

「凱普私下有來向我道歉，說她會負起責任解決這件事。」

「那麼關於她的副業……可以不要處分她嗎？」

「這沒什麼好處分的，又沒有規定說不行。」維克斯回答。

說起這次的事件，雖然最初是凱普波尼菲的疏忽導致，但解決問題的也是她，自己完全沒幫上忙。想到這裡，赦葉突然有些沮喪，低頭縮起長耳，「對不起……我真沒用。」

維克斯停下了手上的動作，多看了赦葉一眼：「譚哲克，這不像你平常的樣子。」

「我們都欠凱普一份人情，我已經請她把這次車馬費和委託小偷協會的相關費用報價給我，我們兩人一起分攤吧。」

維克斯提議道，像是在試著安慰赦葉。赦葉點頭同意，但心中仍有一道結一直沒辦法解開。

「雷頓，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「什麼問題？」

赦葉終究還是忍不住問了那已經困惑他很久的問題：「雷頓，你對我是怎麼想的？」

維克斯聽得一頭霧水，滿臉疑惑地追問：「什麼怎麼想的，可以再說得更具體明確些嗎？」

「呃……就是……我們之間究竟算什麼關係？」

「不是夥伴和伴侶嗎？那你認為是什麼？」

「我以為……你不是只是拿我當按摩棒玩玩而已嗎？」

雷頓維克斯聽到譚哲克赦葉那蠢得直白的回答，頓時氣得白了他一眼：「我可沒那麼說過，也從來沒那麼認為。」

「如果我沒認可你是我的伴侶，又怎麼會和你在一起？」

「你說的是真的嗎？」下一秒，赦葉就飛撲到維克斯懷中，緊緊抱住他，就像隻找到主人的小狗，高興地蹭著搖著尾巴。

維克斯拍著赦葉的頭，臉上不禁浮起微微紅暈和寵溺的苦笑，「真是個笨蛋……」

  
**《後話：重返榮耀之願》**

  
哨聲響起，第五屆阿塔都盃最後一場悠遊球賽事宣告完結，在球場上的赦葉忍不住落下了一滴眼淚，溶入了汗水之中。

他挺直了背，看著隊長一步一步走向了光耀的第三階獎台，耳中的喧鬧和心中的激昂一併沸騰——

是的，達瑞岡空中堡壘隊回來了。他們實現了願望，終於重返了榮耀之路。

當然，總有一天，他們會再次站上尼奧世界的高峰，再次拿下第一名的王座。

  
【全文完】


End file.
